Come What May
by myfeetlitup
Summary: Set season 3.  Kurt and Blaine are at odds after a fight.  Kurt hopes that a duet will help them reconnect.  Song: Come What May from Moulin Rouge!


**AN: Hello! So, for anyone wondering, yes I know I've been slacking on Twice Cursed. I'm sorry! I'm at a summer institute for my master's program and it's really intense and emotionally draining. I can't wait til it's all over and I can give TC the attention it needs. Trust, me, I will not abandon it!**

**Anyway, this little drabble was inspired by a Tumblr conversation about K&B singing "Come What May" next season, because Chris Colfer said awhile back that he wanted that to happen. And it's such a great song choice for this couple!**

**Here is a link to the conversation and where I originally posted the drabble (remove the spaces): http : / / myfeetlitup . tumblr . com / post / 7411927056 / juvjuvychan-i-found-you-justine-time  
><strong>

**So going into this fic: Kurt and Blaine have had a serious fight and haven't really dealt with it or each other for the past couple weeks (I don't know what the fight's about, but Kurt is the one more in the wrong). Then, Mr. Schue makes a duet assignment for glee club, and this is what happens.**

Kurt drew in a deep breath and pulled himself out of his seat, pacing forward and turning on the spot to face his teammates.

"So Kurt, who are you singing your duet with?" Mr. Schue asked, oblivious as always.

"Well," Kurt said softly, glancing under his lashes in Blaine's direction, "it's been a hard couple of weeks." Blaine was staring at his hands, shoulders slumped.

"So," Kurt continued, "I'd like to sing this song. I know that last year I performed a duet by myself, but I really don't think I can sing this one alone. So I hope that someone" - he risked another glance at Blaine, whose head had tilted slightly in his direction - "will join me at the right moment."

Kurt paused and looked at the rest of the Glee kids. Brittany and Mercedes were casting him sympathetic glances, Finn looked incredibly confused and worried, Santana was frowning and staring at Blaine, and Mike rubbed a comforting hand on Tina's back as his girlfriend's lower lip trembled. Rachel nodded at him encouragingly, her eyes already wet. He took another slow breath, and opened his mouth.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_It's like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Everyday, I'm loving you more and more._

Blaine's shoulders had jerked on the first line, and his hands had moved to clutch the sides of his chair. As Kurt sang, his head slowly raised, and he was finally making eye contact with him. Kurt had to remind himself to breathe, and he could hear the slight wobble in his voice as he continued on.

_Listen to my heart; can you sing?_

_Come back to me,_

_And forgive everything!_

He was crying now, and he could see Blaine's eyes welling up as well. The rest of the room faded away.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

"I love you," Kurt managed to choke out. He swallowed heavily and then whisper-sang the next line.

_Til the end of time._

There was complete silence. Kurt and Blaine simply gazed at each other for a moment as the former tried to get a hold of the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Then Blaine blinked, and took a shaky breath. Suddenly, his rich baritone flooded the choir room. Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

**Come what may,**

**Come what may,**

Blaine was looking at him in a very determined way. Kurt offered him a tremulous smile. As he sang the next line, Blaine stood up and took a step forward.

**Come what may,**

**Come what may,**

**I will love you** (_I will love you_)

They moved closer together as their voices joined in harmony, drawn to one another like magnets.

**Until my dying day** (_dying day_)!

Their hands found each other, linked.

Both: _**Come what may,**_

**Come what may** (_come what may_)

Both:**_ I will love you,_**

_**Until my dying day!**  
><em>

The sounds of applause and the sobs of Tina and Puck gradually pulled Blaine and Kurt out of their little world of just them. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands as they both looked around and acknowledged the praise of their teammates, but then met each other's eyes once again. Blaine pulled him into a hug, and Kurt pressed his face against his boyfriend's hair, breathing deep and trying to inhale his very essence. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "Can we please just talk-"

"I miss you. I miss talking to you. Can we just go back to that, Kurt?" Blaine mumbled earnestly against Kurt's collar. Kurt nodded fervently and held his boyfriend even closer.

For once, even Mr. Schue seemed to understand it would be inappropriate to break the silence.


End file.
